Of the Utmost Importance
by mavk4444
Summary: "I want to be able to afford all the things you want, and to do that I need money. I never thought for one second you weren't important. You are a priority to me. That's why I do what I need to do to make you happy." Nezumi and Shion get into a fight about how much Nezumi works.


"You're such a jerk, you know!" Shion shouted.

Nezumi ignored him, purposely slamming his arm into the vase sitting innocently on the end table in the living room. The vase shattered against the hardwood floor, ceramic pieces flying everywhere. The dark-haired man tried to stalk out of the room, but Shion wouldn't let him. The younger man caught him by the sleeve of his shirt, yanking him back so that they were nearly pressed together.

"What's your problem?" Shion continued to screech. "Don't ignore me!"

"I don't know, what's _your_ problem?" Nezumi snapped back. He stalked over to the coffee table, grabbing random things off of it and throwing them in Shion's general direction. "You're an ungrateful little shit!"

"I'm ungrateful? At least I make time for you!"

"I make time for you, goddamn it! What the fuck do you want me to do Shion? Quit my job?" Nezumi snarled, his hands waving wildly in the air as he spoke.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm just asking for you to make me a priority, Nezumi!" Shion screamed back.

"Why don't you understand that work is important too?" Nezumi asked, dragging his hand down his face. "I have to work to be able to afford all that materialistic shit you're fucking obsessed with. All that jewelry and nice clothes and new phones...whose fucking paycheck did it come out of? Oh yeah, _mine_!"

"You think I give a damn about this stuff?" Shion asked. He reached into his pocket and threw his phone at Nezumi, who barely managed to catch it. "You're selfish Nezumi! You just come and go whenever you please, leaving early and coming back late without caring. When's the last time we slept in the same bed together? I can't remember!"

"I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch if you weren't so cranky all the goddamn time!" Nezumi roared back, taking a few steps towards Shion. "Put yourself in my shoes for two seconds. I come home from a long day of working my ass off for _you_, and you act all pissed for no reason. Why would I want to sleep next to you?!"

"Ugh!" Shion threw his hands up into the air. "Why are you here then? If you're not going to act like this relationship means anything to you, maybe you should leave."

"This is my house! If you think living with me is _so_ terrible, then get the hell out!" Nezumi growled, shoving Shion back. The white-haired man stumbled, but quickly righted himself.

"I don't know why I ever thought dating you was a good idea..." he said, his eyes welling up with angry tears."I hate you!"

The red-eyed man stormed out of the room, and Nezumi watched him triumphantly for a few moments. But then Shion's words repeated themselves in his mind, and he didn't feel too happy anymore.

"Wait, Shion!"

He left the living room and went upstairs, walking to their bedroom. He jiggled the doorknob, but the door refused to budge. His boyfriend had locked it, apparently.

"Shion, open the door."

"Go away," Shion called back. Nezumi winced when he heard him sniffle. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You're being ridiculous. Just open the door, will you?"

"_No_."

"Hey I'm sorry," Nezumi leaned his head against the door. "You know I didn't mean what I said, right? Come on Shion. Open the door."

"I don't care."

"I work so much because of how important you are to me," he continued, and almost smiled when he heard light shuffling from inside. Shion was listening. "I want to be able to afford all the things you want, and to do that I need money. I never thought for one second you weren't important. You _are_ a priority to me. That's why I do what I need to do to make you happy."

The lock clicked, and the next thing he knew Shion was standing in front of him. The shorter man wiped his tears away before clutching the front of Nezumi's shirt and dragging him closer so that he could hug him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled into Nezumi's chest. "I didn't mean what I said either."

"Good, because for a second I thought you were serious," Nezumi said, half-joking.

"I couldn't ever hate you," Shion said quietly. "Even if I do think you're a jerk sometimes."

He kissed Nezumi's clothed chest and pulled away. The taller man smirked a little and waved Shion's phone in the air. The younger man took the device back, sighing.

"Sorry for throwing this at you," he said, and gently swiped his thumb across the bottom of Nezumi's jaw, where the phone had hit. The area was a little swollen, but other than that there wasn't any damage.

"It's okay," Nezumi said. "I'm sorry for breaking that vase. And for throwing all the stuff from the coffee table at you."

"I deserved it," Shion said, sighing. "I was being unreasonable."

"I was too," Nezumi said, and pulled his boyfriend into another hug. "I guess we both deserved it."

"Mostly you though," Shion joked, and Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again, burying his face into Shion's soft white hair. "I didn't mean to make you feel so lonely."

"It's okay," Shion said, shaking his head. He leaned up, softly kissing Nezumi's jaw. "Now stop saying sorry, alright?"

"Sorry," Nezumi said again, just for the hell of it. He kissed the top of Shion's head and squeezed him before releasing him.

"I love you," Shion said sincerely.

Nezumi's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know why he was shocked, but he was. Shion had to love him for them to be in a relationship...right? So that had to be a rather normal statement. But Shion has never said those three little words before, and neither had Nezumi. They knew each other well enough to know how they both felt without any words, so it was a new concept to him.

He could tell his silence was making Shion regret saying anything, especially when he saw the flicker of hurt and doubt in those red eyes he had grown so familiar with.

"Yeah..." his voice cracked, embarrassingly so. "I...love you too, Shion."

Shion's face lit up, his eyes wide and happy. He pulled Nezumi into another hug, his lips pressing firmly against the taller man's.

"I love you," he said again, sounding breathless.

"Love you too," Nezumi replied, actually liking how the words rolled off his tongue. "I...uh, don't want you to forget that."

"You're such a sap," Shion murmured affectionately into the crook of his neck, and when he smiled Nezumi could feel it against his skin. "But that's what I like about you."

"That's it?" Nezumi replied, and Shion chuckled quietly. He pressed a kiss to the dark-haired man's throat and pulled away from him, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go clean up downstairs."

Nezumi smiled to himself and let Shion lead him.


End file.
